


Worth

by ThisNothingInTheMiddle



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisNothingInTheMiddle/pseuds/ThisNothingInTheMiddle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the small, quiet moments that make life worth living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an attempt to paint a picture in 100 words. After reading so many books with them, Sam, Fitz and Eight hold a special place in my heart.

They stood in the wooden blue doorframe, silent, as a star fluxed before their eyes. It grew slightly, before contracting again. A mass of burning gas, hanging in the void, breathing. The surface slowly bloomed from a subtle green into a dull red, followed by a cooling blue.

After some time, Fitz spoke. “You know all the running for our lives and getting shot at and stuff. Sometimes... it’s worth it.”

Sam’s blonde hair glowed, bathing in the light. “Yeah.”

The Doctor only smiled. He reached out slightly with each arm and caught his friends’ hands, one on either side.


End file.
